Electronic devices are commonly configured to pair to various accessory devices using one or more accessory ports. For example, the electronic device can include an audio socket configured to receive the audio jack of an accessory device.
In certain examples, it can be advantageous for the electronic device to operate differently when an audio jack is coupled to the electronic device than when an audio jack is not coupled to the electronic device. For example, when the audio jack is coupled to the electronic device, an audio signal can be re-routed from the speaker of the electronic device to an accessory device (e.g., an earphone, an external speaker, etc.) coupled to the electronic device through the audio jack. For this and other reasons, certain electronic devices include detection circuits configured to detect when an audio jack is coupled to an audio socket.